BwinterT
BwinterT was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 6 Bwinter entered this game with the goal of being as ruthless as possible and he intended on taking no prisoners. Although he didn’t win the first HOH he was able to secure the first power of veto of the summer and decided to discard it because he didn’t want to disrupt the order in the house. The following week Bwinter was able to secure HOH and immediately set his sights on the showmance of Kaleb and Cassie. He was primarily gunning for Kaleb but he was okay with either one getting evicted. When Abby won the veto and discarded it Bwinter tried to persuade people into evicting Kaleb but found himself one vote short of a tiebreaker situation and unfortunately wasn’t able to evict his primary target Kaleb. The next two weeks Bwinter found himself in a bit of a rut when it came to his performance in competitions however he was able to stay safe and vote in the majority for those two weeks. However, Bwinter would find himself in danger for the first time when Kaleb won HOH and targeted him for eviction. Bwinter failed to win the veto and it seemed like he was going to be the next person evicted if he didn’t’ do something quickly. So, he campaigned to anyone and everyone and hoped for the best. This ended up working in his favor and he survived eviction by one vote. The next two weeks Bwinter got second in both HOH competitions which earned him immunity for the week and caused little waves in the house. Week 7 is when Bwinter kicked it into high gear and won both the HOH and POV competitions. He targeted Galactic for eviction and he was able to gather the votes to evict her meaning his second HOH reign ended in success. Week 8 Bwinter didn’t win any competitions once again but he managed to aid in evicting Loli. Week 9 Bwinter didn’t win HOH once again but he did win POV that week ensuring that one of the strongest male physical players, Kaleb, would be evicted and he was by a unanimous vote. The following week Bwinter won HOH for the third time in this game and he set his sights on Miko who had just returned to the house. Unfortunately for Bwinter Miko won the power of veto and took himself down forcing Bwinter to renominate Brisk who was evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 10 Bwinter didn’t win any competitions but was able to stay safe due to the fact that the HOH, Stuart, had a good relationship with him and instead Miko was targeted and evicted for the second time this season. The following week Bwinter realized that his alliance with BIadez and Stuart needed to be ended sooner rather than later and he took a shot at Stuart first. When Bwinter won the veto he ensured that his former ally, Stuart, would be evicted and he was by a unanimous vote. Unfortunately for Bwinter he wasn’t able to win veto the week it mattered most and when BIadez his former ally turned on him it left him vulnerable for the second time this season and due to his impressive track record he was evicted and left in 4th place. Big Brother 7: All Stars Bwinter entered this game wanting to replicate his success from season 6 and unfortunately for him he didn’t get the chance to do that. Heading into week 1 Bwinter was willing to support Bladez and his nominations because they had many common enemies. Thus, he evicted Mitty knowing it would please BIadez and the house. The next week Bwinter was unable to win again but he ended up evicting Alyssa due to the fact that he felt she didn’t have the votes along with the fact that more of his allies were voting for her as well. This move was successful and Bwinter found himself on the right side of the votes once again. Week 3 Bwinter continued to perform poorly in competitions but he continued to land on the right side of the votes after he successfully aided others in evicting Zeph taking out the first winner. Week 4 Bwinter once again voted on the right side as he voted to evict Supa and this is where Bwinter’s game would take a turn for the worst. Butters won HOH and nominated two people he felt were strong competitors, these two being Cosmic and Bwinter. Bwinter tried his best in the veto and unfortunately fell short of the win. Emerald unsurprisingly took down Cosmic as the two had evidently been working together for a couple weeks by now and Bright was named as the replacement. Due to the fact that Bwinter and Bright were both flying under the radar so it seemed like this vote could go either way. However, as fate would have it Bwinter would be evicted by the same amount of votes he was saved by on his season, 5-4, unfortunately making him the final pre-juror. Good Effort, Bwinter. Host Opinion Big Brother 6 Bwinter was a very good player, and probably the best in Big Brother Six. He was known for his phenomenal record in competition wins, and a very successful finale deal at that. However because of the humongous target on him BIadez his closest ally flipped on him at the final four, ending his game. Good luck in future endeavors Bwinter! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:4th Place Category:BB6 Jury Category:12th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7